Sarah Martins
"You look so different with white hair. Almost like the lead singer in a heavy-metal band." Sarah is a supporting character in the novel The Stalker Case of Max Fanheart. She performs Let it Go from the Disney film ''Frozenhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frozen_(2013_film) in Kumar's Musicale Production. Appearance Sarah is a young woman of average height, and has long, onyx-black hair and blue eyes. She wears makeup a lot, usually only mascara, eye-liner, and blush, and dresses in what is seen as semi-formal attire. Personality Sarah has a friendly personality. She likes to hang out with her friends, mainly during Izzy's "Titaness Shelter" sleepovers. She cares for her friends' well-beings and tries to cheer them up if they are feeling down (seen when she tries to cheer up Max). Due to her Atelophobia, Sarah feels extremely self-conscious about herself and usually avoids doing certain things. However, she still performs in the musicale production (presumably to try and face her fears). It's revealed her Atelophobia was caused by her mother, who attempted to turn her into the "perfect person", which included severe physical and mental abuse. It's implied that their mother turned her attention to Scarlett after Sarah was enrolled in Kumar's. Sarah is a decent singer, given that she landed a spot in the production, as well as a skilled dancer (shown with how well she moves along to the song). It's possible her mother forced her to take classes for these. Relationships Family Mother Sarah has a very poor relationship with her mother. She doesn't like seeing or talking to her and tries to avoid being seen by her. It's implied her mother abused her, in an attempt to turn her into the "perfect person". Scarlett Martins Sarah has a friendly yet distant relationship with her little sister. She is much more comfortable talking with her than their mother. It's implied that their mother turned her attention to Scarlett after Sarah was enrolled at Kumar's. Friends Isabelle Maye Izzy is one of Sarah's best friends. The two are often shown arguing about the Elsa dress for Sarah's ''Let it Go performance, with Sarah wanting to test it out and Izzy wanting to save it for opening night. Despite this, they have a very friendly relationship. Mackenzie Fanheart Both Sarah and Izzy are middle school friends of Max. She and Izzy jump and hug Max tightly upon meeting her again. She resumes her friendship with Max, and does things to cheer her up, such as showing her a scrapbook she and Izzy made and doing her makeup on the night of the production. At the Halloween carnival, she is abducted by Darius and is used to let him into the school, much to her own disappointment and guilt. Kash Smith Though they don't share many encounters during the novel, they are shown hanging out at the Halloween Carnival. Kash tells Sarah about his crush on Greta and she pressures him to confess to her. This implies that he may have a large amount of trust in her. Mental Condition Sarah suffers from Atelophobia, the fear of imperfection, an anxiety disorder which typically includes avoiding doing certain things in public out of fear of messing up. Symptoms include: * Physical: Perspiration, nausea, panic attacks, dryness in oral cavity, increased heart rate, increased muscle tone, hyperventilation, increased sensitivity to sensory stimuli, insomnia, feeling unsteady, a pressure to continue working until a task is accomplished, or restlessness Trivia * Actress of choice to play Sarah: Allison Williamshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Allison_Williams_(actress). * The name "Sarah" means "lady, princess, noblewoman" in Hebrew, while the surname "Martins" is derived from the given name Martin. * The idea for Sarah to perform Let it Go was meant as a form of irony, given that the song is about self-acceptance and Sarah suffers from Atelophobia (the fear of imperfection). * Sarah likes comedy movies, shown when she votes to watch ''Ted 2''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ted_2 during Izzy's "Titaness Shelter" sleepover. * Despite her Atelophobia, Sarah performs in the musicale production. This implies that she is working to overcome her fears. * She shares her birthday with actors Robert De Nirohttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_De_Niro and Sean Pennhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sean_Penn. References Category:Characters